Regalo de cumpleaños
by HorrorKarua
Summary: [One Shot] Mañana es el cumpleaños de Kushina y sinceramente no se que darle, tampoco es que me importe tanto pero vamos, luego se pondría muy fastidiosa con eso. Lo único malo es que no puedo elegir tranquilo su regalo porque tengo a dos acosadores detrás mio. Esto es ridículo, ¡son unos adultos! En serio... la tasa de pedofilia de la aldea esta creciendo demasiado.


**Disclaimer. Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo uso sus personajes para entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

Regalo de cumpleaños

.

贈り物

Fugaku se detuvo un momento frente al escaparate de una tienda de chucherías. A su compañera de equipo pelirroja seguramente le gustarían ese tipo de cosas pero definitivamente a él no le gustaban en lo absoluto. La única razón por la que se había detenido en mitad de su recorrido al barrio Uchiha para ver esa tienda en especifico era porque dicha pelirroja de escandalosa personalidad cumpliría años al día siguiente, y para ser sinceros no le había comprado nada.

Pero su maestro había insistido en que lo hiciera, además su otro compañero de equipo ya lo había hecho. Había visto tras las vitrinas a unas curiosas pulseras hechas a mano, de cuero trenzado en varios colores y unidos en lo que parecía ser un reloj. En general era como un reloj pero en vez de la correa usual tenía varias pulseras de cuero trenzado. El Uchiha detestaba esas cosas pero a Kushina era probable que le gustaran.

Si... Fugaku supuso que ese regalo sería suficiente, así que con eso en mente entró a la tienda.

—¡Bienvenido! —detrás de la barra de atención había un castaño de afilados ojos violeta quien le sonreía con cortesía.

Fugaku sintió que la puerta que acababa de pasar se abría detrás de él pero no le tomo mucha importancia y se acercó al vendedor para preguntar el precio de la pulsera que había visto. El vendedor se lo indicó e incluso le mostró otros modelos para que escogería algo acorde a la persona que se lo iba a regalar.

—No lo sé, es una chica, supongo que el rosado con blanco.

—Eso depende —detrás de Fugaku se posicionó un hombre gigantesco de curioso flequillo negro y larga capa. El pequeño Uchiha subió la mirada para observar al intruso que se había metido en su conversación. No lo conocía de nada, ¿quién era?

—¿Tú quien eres? —gruñó Fugaku dándole una pésima mirada al sujeto. Aunque este hombre no se intimido e insistió.

—¿Cómo es la persona a la que quieres regalar?

—¿Qué te interesa? —exclamó sabiendo que estaba siendo maleducado pero sinceramente, detestaba a los tipos como él. Con esa aura asquerosa superior y fuerte, y además era un desconocido haciendo preguntas personales, ¡era demasiado sospechoso!

—Solo quiero ayudarte a escoger un buen regalo…

De pronto la puerta de la tienda se abrió estrepitosamente.

—¡Sasuke! —un rubio vestido de naranja ingreso por la puerta con la respiración agitada dejando a Fugaku mas confundido de lo que estaba, ¿era un amigo extraño del desconocido? —No podemos separarnos ahora… ¡No te vayas por ahí sin decirme!

—Ya lo sé. Solo estaba ayudando a este niño.

El rubio que acababa de entrar centró su mirada en el mocoso castaño que los miraba a ambos con muy mala cara. Sus ojos mandaban dagas envenenadas a los dos.

—No me ayudabas, estabas siendo un acosador, no te necesito, fuera.

—Oye, Sasuke, ese niño es un maleducado.

—Cállate, usuratonkachi —le gruñó el adulto de cabellos negros y aura oscura.

Fugaku no se quiso molestar en seguir de pie junto a esos hombres, así que dejando las pulseras en su sitio procedió a salir de la tienda, sopesando que a lo mejor tendría que volver más tarde o en su defecto el día de mañana temprano para comprar el regalo de su compañera. Él sabía que no era culpa de la pelirroja cumplir años, pero de todas maneras la culpaba por nacer y tenerlo obligado a comprarle un regalo para encontrarse con un par de sujetos de caras asquerosamente sospechosas.

—¡Oe, niño malcriado! —antes de que el pequeño Uchiha pudiera voltear la mirada para gritarle, el adulto de rubios cabellos llegó hasta su lado y posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro, le mostró varias de las pulseras que anteriormente había estado viendo en la barra del dependiente.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verlos. Eran cinco pulseras de diferentes colores.

—Al parecer Sasuke esta empecinado en ayudarte así que comp-

—¡¿Los robaste, estúpido?!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No me dej-!

—¡Devuélvelos ahora! —le gritó Fugaku perdiendo los estribos, ¡esto era ridículo! Primero lo tacleaban con preguntas personales y luego robaban frente a sus narices… esto no podía ser peor—. ¡Soy el heredero de los Uchiha, Fugaku! ¡El próximo comandante de la policía de Konoha! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a robar justo en frente de mí?!

—¿Heredero Uchiha? —el castaño no se detuvo a pensar que significaba el hecho de que al rubio se le había iluminado la mirada.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Fugaku —acercándose lentamente a ellos, Sasuke tomó uno de los hombros del rubio y lo hizo para atrás, mandándole una mirada de advertencia que significaba _"déjamelo a mí"_ —. Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, mi compañero sería incapaz de robar; compramos los relojes para que pudieras elegir uno y si lo permitieras, ayudarte a encontrar el indicado.

—¿Uchiha… Sasuke? —el castaño alzo la ceja confundido, jamás había notado a ese adulto en su clan, _jamás_—No te conozco…

—Es natural, sería imposible que conocieras a todos los Uchiha del barrio.

—En serio —Fugaku frunció el ceño y activó su Sharingan para detectar la mentira del sujeto, si efectivamente estaba siendo un sospechoso y encima mentiroso, correría hasta la central de la policía y haría que su padre activará la alarma de emergencia—, no te recuerdo.

Sasuke no se intimido y activando su Sharingan lo miro directo a los ojos.

Si Fugaku se sorprendió, no lo demostró. Pero al ver los ojos rojos del adulto de cabellos negros supo que estaba haciendo un problema demasiado grande en un pequeño vaso de agua. Se dijo que probablemente era un adulto que lo conocía de vista como el heredero de su clan y había querido ayudarlo.

Oh, genial. Ahora Fugaku se sentía como un vándalo por tratar a un adulto de su clan peor que una sandalia.

Sería mejor que se disculpará antes de que el incidente llegara a oídos de su padre o sino un par de correazos seria lo último de lo que tendría que preocuparse.

—Disculpe —susurro tragándose su orgullo, esto sería muy difícil…—, lo confundí con un vagabundo.

—Vaya manera de disculparse… —susurró el rubio presente viendo como el castaño empezaba a tener un tic en la ceja al escucharlo.

—No te preocupes —de una manera tranquilizante, el adulto Uchiha asintió en su dirección, haciendo que un peso sobre el pecho de Fugaku se desvaneciera; el joven heredero no quería enterarse que hubiera sucedido si sus padres se hubieran enterado acerca de ese suceso… o su hermano. Seguramente que él lo molestaría toda la vida con eso—, así que, ¿nos dejarías ayudarte?

—Sí, pero, ¿quién es ese? —señalo Fugaku al rubio que lo veía con un rostro malhumorado.

—Ah… no es nadie importante.

—¡Oi, Sasuke! —gritó el rubio mirando indignado a su compañero, quien al parecer estaba muy acostumbrado a su griterío. Fugaku detestaba sentirse identificado con él pero así era, su compañera pelirroja tenía la misma actitud que ese rubio y era terrible tener que soportar _cada maldito día_ su chillona voz diciendo su nombre para después taclearlo al piso como saludo.

Recordar eso lo hizo pensar seriamente si de verdad estaría bien comprarle algo a esa chica de _mano larga_.

—No le hagas caso, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.

—¿Uzumaki? ¿Es familiar de Kushina? —preguntó Fugaku mientras pestañeaba una sola vez; _al parecer esto de ser escandalosos era de familia, _ya no podía echarle la culpa total a la pelirroja… sino a sus genes.

Naruto también pestañeo pero de confusión—¿Cómo conoces a Kushina?

—Es mi compañera gennin, duh.

Ambos hombres no ocultaron sus rostros de sorpresa del pequeño castaño quien los miraba escéptico desde su posición. Los dos adultos se dieron una única mirada de comprensión y de lo que parecía ser un brillo de reconciliación para luego mirar al pequeño Fugaku.

—De acuerdo, entonces, ¿a quien le quieres regalar esta pulsera? —Sasuke preguntó, estando convencido de que el castaño quería regalárselo a su futura esposa, Mikoto. Sabiendo de antemano los gustos de su madre, estaba seguro de poder orientarlo a conquistar su corazón, sin embargo no esperaba la respuesta del castaño en lo absoluto.

—A Kushina.

Vale, eso lo había dejado tan boquiabierto como a Naruto, quien de pronto ya estaba rechinando los dientes.

—¿Esa chica te gusta? —preguntó Sasuke tratando de quitarse las dudas y evitando en el proceso que cierto rubio matará a su padre antes de siquiera traerlo a la vida.

—¿Kushina? Ew, no. Mañana es su cumpleaños y sensei nos dijo que le compráramos algo.

Ambos hombres suspiraron de alivio mientras Fugaku no quería preguntarse en realidad porque esos hombres se habían sentido tan afectados con sus palabras. _Par de adultos raritos, _se dijo.

—Mh, dado que es ella, seguramente amara el color rojo —dijo Naruto alzando un dedo con sabiduría.

—A Kushina no le gusta el rojo.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se quedaron muy callados al verlo y el pelinegro mayor incluso boqueo, ¿cómo sabia eso? Después de todo estaba refutando al hijo de la susodicha.

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso, mocoso? —escupió Naruto sintiendo como se formaba un tic en la comisura de su labio.

—Porque odia los tomates.

Algo en el corazón de Sasuke se rompió.

—Además, la vez que nuestro otro compañero le regalo un collar con un dije rojo, ella le agradeció pero le aclaró que, para futuras situaciones así, a ella no le gustaba el rojo.

Algo en el corazón de Naruto también se rompió a sabiendas de que al parecer un niñato Uchiha tenía más información que él sobre su querida madre.

—Aunque ahora que me acuerdo de esa fecha —Fugaku alzo la mirada pensativo mientras recordaba ese día—, ella dijo cual era su color preferido… era…

Naruto pestañeo.

—Sí, era verde.

—¡¿Verde?! —ahora Naruto estaba escandalizado, ¡definitivamente su madre no podía gustarle ese color!

—Recuerdo ahora lo que dijo y no tengo mala memoria, para tu información —luego de terminar de hablar, le arrebato de las manos al rubio, el reloj con correas verdes y blancas—. Aunque gracias por el reloj.

Después de eso, Fugaku se fue corriendo de ahí.

.

贈り物

Al día siguiente Fugaku no pudo llegar a la reunión de su sensei y su otro compañero, por el cumpleaños de Kushina, porque su padre tenía asuntos que conversar con él y con su hermano menor. Asuntos que eran verdaderamente irrelevantes para él. Después de todo solo se la pasaba alabándolo y criticando a su pequeño hermano por no querer seguir la carrera de ninja que todos los niños de su clan seguían.

Pero Fugaku no podía culparlo porque su hermano no estaba hecho para esas cosas, era un alma noble que amaba cocinar por lo que él sabía que cuando él asumiera la cabeza del clan, le daría a su hermano el espacio que necesitaría para hacer sus cosas dentro del barrio. Fugaku solo quería protegerlo, aunque fuera de su mismo padre.

El castaño salió de casa y corrió todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas de gennin podían llegar. Sin embargo cuando llego al espacio de encuentro, noto que no había absolutamente nadie allí, al parecer todo el mundo ya se había retirado por lo que ni la cumpleañera se había quedado ahí para esperar si aparecía.

Se sintió fatal al pensar que la niña seguramente había puesto una cara de decepción al no notar su presencia. Oh, ya iban dos días en que se sentía como una verdadera mierd-

—¿Fugaku? —el susodicho volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con la pelirroja. Tenía el cabello amarrado en un bonito moño con un lazo prominente, tenía dos collares en el cuello y un montón de pulseras. Además de que tenía algunas cajas en la mano que aun no parecían abrirse. Fugaku solo asumió que seguramente eran los regalos que le habían dado a la niña para que se viera tan… _abarrotada._

—Siento llegar tarde —suspiro el Uchiha.

—No te preocupes, la cosa es que llegaste. Ya todos se fueron pero yo volví al sentir tu chakra por aquí.

Ciertamente a veces Fugaku olvidaba que Kushina era sensor.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que-

Antes de que Fugaku siguiera, la niña alzó la mano deteniendo su hablar. Él la miro confundido y algo molesto por interrumpirlo, pero la Uzumaki tenía una mirada muy seria en dirección a un árbol cercano a ellos. Es más, la pelirroja lanzó un kunai al árbol haciendo que dos sombras cayeran de entre sus hojas. Fugaku estaba confundido preguntándose cómo había sentido esas presencias hasta que recordó.

_Ciertamente a veces Fugaku olvidaba que Kushina era sensor_, era inaudito que lo olvidará por segunda vez en el mismo dia.

El castaño y la pelirroja se acercaron a los sujetos, ambos sentados en el suelo sobándose el trasero. Fugaku tuvo que reprimir un grito de rabia. ¡Eran esos dos sujetos raros otra vez!

Kushina frunció el ceño.

—Sostén mis regalos —dijo la Uzumaki mientras le entregaba las cajas con sus regalos sin siquiera mirarlo y luego abría los brazos en dirección a los dos adultos con furia.

—¿Es que acaso quieren una tunda, par de acosadores? ¿Acaso no saben quién soy yo?

Sus cabellos empezaron a salirse de su moño desafiando la gravedad y Fugaku se tomó la molestia de retroceder varios pasos antes de estar en el rango de ataque de la chica. Cuando era niño y la molestaba ya había recibido sus puños, no quería volverlos a sentir.

Sudó frio al ver como la Habanero Sangriento se ponía en acción arremangándose las mangas.

—¡E-Espera -dattebayo!

—¿Qué dijiste -dattebane?

Ambos se miraron como si fueran dos amantes que se encontraban luego de estar separados por más de veinte años porque su familia no los quería juntos.

Fugaku se sintió asqueado, en la misma medida que Sasuke.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su estupor para luego pararse y quedar frente a la niña. Desde su posición, Kushina parecía una preciosa niña, delgaducha pero preciosa. No pudo evitarlo y poso su mano no vendada sobre la cabeza de la niña, quien se sonrojo en el proceso al verlo sonreír.

—Eres una niña muy bonita.

—¡I-Ikemen! —gritó Kushina mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente y luego ocultaba su vergüenza tras sus manos. ¡El adulto rubio era demasiado guapo y maduro para ella! ¡Era como ver a Minato de adulto!

Por su parte, Sasuke se alejó de ellos y su extraña atmosfera; llegando hasta el lado del castaño que seguía muy asqueado por ver a su compañero soltando corazones por todas partes.

—¿Lograste entregarle el reloj?

—Sabía que eran unos acosadores pero esto es un nivel incluso humillante para ustedes.

Sasuke se mordió los labios al recibir dicha contestación del castaño. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su pequeña Sarada quien se encontraba, seguramente, en la academia en estos momentos, pero esperaba de todo corazón que no hubiera heredado la personalidad de Fugaku por nada del mundo.

Sasuke no se detuvo a pensar que la personalidad de Fugaku también la había tenido él en sus épocas de gennin.

—Estaba a punto de dárselo hasta que sintió sus presencias.

Vaya manera de interrumpir, se dijo Sasuke con un suspiro.

—Sin embargo parece que no podre dárselo hasta que anochezca.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto el pelinegro al niño, este solo respondió señalando a la pelirroja con su cabeza.

La susodicha en cuestión seguía botando corazones de su cabello mientras era mimada por un adulto Naruto quien le acariciaba la cabeza mientras le decía muchísimos halagos sobre lo bonito que era su cabello y lo bella que era.

—Tu amigo es un pedófilo.

Sasuke lo miro horrorizado.

—¡No! —el pelinegro casi se sintió en la obligación de responder antes de que las imágenes mentales se infestaran en su mente—Es solo que Naruto ha pasado mucho tiempo sin ver a alguno de sus familiares y se siente especialmente unido a esa chica por ser la única que le queda.

Fugaku lo sabía, sobre la destrucción del país del remolino y también sabía que ese rubio era un Uzumaki por que él mismo se lo dijo. De alguna manera se sintió feliz porque la niña tuviera a un familiar tan cerca de ella. La niña era muy solitaria aunque fuera tan hiperactiva, era hora de que empezará a tener a alguien que cuidara de ella, ¿verdad?

_¿Verdad?_

—Eres Kushina, ¿verdad? —dijo Naruto mientras se agachaba a la altura de la niña, quien luego de sacar sus manos de la cara, le asentía sonrojada—Tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿cuál es tu color preferido?

Kushina no se demoró en responder—El verde.

—Pensé que te gustaría el rojo, después de todo es tu color de cabello. Además de que tu cabello es precioso, deberías estar orgullosa de él.

—A ti, ¿te gusta mi cabello?

—¡Me encanta!

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente al escucharlo para luego bajar la mirada y susurrar.

—Hay una palabras especiales que les digo a los que les gusta mi cabello.

El rubio desvaneció su sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras provenir de la pre adolescente, recordándole inevitablemente aquel reencuentro con su madre hacia muchísimos años. Su labio inferior empezó a temblar y las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos al escucharla fuerte y claro.

—Me gustas…

Naruto cerró los ojos fuertemente al escucharla y se tragó todos sus recuerdos al ver, como un flash, como la pequeña se transformaba en una hermosa mujer adulta de cariñosos ojos.

Tan solo era una visión y él no quería asustarla abrazándola de pronto. Después de todo solo era una niña que no sabía lo que sucedía en realidad. En cambio, acercó su mano derecha a la niña y cogió un mechón que tapaba su sonrosado rostro. Con muchísima ternura, puso dicho mechón rojizo tras de su oreja, repasando el contorno de esta muy suavemente en el proceso.

Kushina cerró fuertemente los labios y cuando subió los ojos para encontrarse con los del rubio, notó que sus azules ojos estaban cristalizados y las comisuras de sus ojos estaban aglomeradas de lágrimas que el rubio se negaba a dejar escapar.

Kushina se quedo boquiabierta.

—Eres la niña más dulce que he conocido, serás una increíble mujer, fuerte y digna de admirar. Tendrás la familia más hermosa que te puedas imaginar —las palabras del rubio venían cargadas de tanto sentimiento que empezaron a calar muy profundo en la Uzumaki—, vivirás rodeada de amor hasta el día en que te vayas de este mundo. Y aun después, se te recordará como una heroína. Tenlo por seguro.

Lo siguiente dejo a Kushina simplemente sin piso. El adulto rubio que le recordaba a Minato beso su frente con tanta ternura, admiración y cariño que casi sintió mal por no poder corresponder tan intensos sentimientos de fraternidad hacia ella.

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? —consultó ella luego de que el rubio se separará de ella.

—Porque veo en ti más de lo que tú ves en ti misma.

Ella bajo la mirada reflexionando sus palabras. Naruto aprovechó ese momento para pararse y alejarse de ella, señalándole al pequeño Uchiha que era su turno.

—Kushina.

La chica levanto la cabeza al reconocer a su compañero frente a ella. Un poco más lejos de ellos estaban los dos adultos hablando entre ellos de algo que ella no podía escuchar pero por sus serias miradas suponía que era importante.

—Se que —los hombres se detuvieron y miraron en dirección de los gennin poniéndolos nerviosos a ambos—no tuvimos un buen empiezo.

Kushina no tenía que rebuscar mucho en su memoria para recordar que Fugaku era uno de los tipos que le encantaba insultarla por su cabello cuando estaba en la academia.

—Pero, al cabo del tiempo logre conocerte mejor y… ahora eres…

El niño bajo la mirada mientras sus orejas enrojecían fuertemente dejando en shock a los tres presentes. ¡Era una verdadera rareza ver al niño tan nervioso!

El niño dijo algo tan bajo que Kushina, estando cerca de él, no lo escuchó.

—¿Podrías repetirlo? No te escuché.

—¡Dije que ahora te consideró mi mejor amiga!

La pelirroja boqueo.

—Eres hiperactiva, escandalosa y probablemente un dolor en el culo más que una ayuda en las misiones.

El cabello de Kushina se estaba elevando de pronto otra vez.

—Pero, a pesar de eso… —el niño metió la mano en el bolsillo y le mostró el reloj verde que había escogido para ella—sigues siendo mi mejor amiga y eso no va a cambiar aunque pase el tiempo.

—_¿Viste eso? ¿Por qué tú no eres así? _—le susurró Naruto a Sasuke poniendo su mano en la boca haciendo de bocina, mientras el pelinegro le mandaba una mirada matadora.

—Gracias, es precioso —dijo Kushina sonriendo y recibiendo el regalo—. Solo por recordar el detalle de mí color favorito… _siendo tú, _te ayudaré con Mikoto chan.

—Yo no necesito de tu ayuda, puedo arreglármelas solo.

—¿En serio? Porque ahí viene Mikoto chan…

El Uchiha se quedo paralizado al escucharla y fue tan obvio que hasta Sasuke sintió un poco de pena por su pobre padre y las penas que tendría que afrontar para conquistar el corazón de la dulce Mikoto.

—Era una broma, zopenco. Caíste en ella redondito.

—¡Ya cállate, maldita bruja!

—¡¿A quién le dices bruja, arrogante Uchiha?!

Ambos se enfrascaron en una discusión que duro alrededor de cinco minutos. Cuando ambos se calmaron se dieron cuenta que no escuchaban los comentarios de sus acompañantes, cuando voltearon a verlos, se dieron cuenta de que estaban completamente solos. Ni el rubio ni el Uchiha mayor estaban por ningún lado y Kushina no podía sentir sus presencias por absolutamente ningún sitio de la aldea.

Su corazón se lleno de dolor al notar que el rubio al que se había encariñado, aun sin saber su nombre había desaparecido de la aldea.

—Al menos me hubiera gustado saber su nombre —susurró la pelirroja siendo escuchada por Fugaku.

—Se llamaba Naruto, y el pelinegro, Sasuke.

Ella pestañeó para luego sonreír y mirar al cielo.

—Naruto y Sasuke, ¿eh?

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tunda**_. COLOQUIAL. Paliza, serie de golpes.

_**Ikemen**_ Palabra con la que las mujeres japonesas se refieren a un hombre con una cara muy atractiva pero además debe tener una personalidad de un caballero.

_N/A: Por si las dudas aclaro que esto "__贈り物"__significa: "regalo"_


End file.
